


Уловка Контрола номер два

by Dreaming_Cat



Category: A Bit of Fry and Laurie
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Cat/pseuds/Dreaming_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони извиняется перед Контролом и предлагает ему кое-что новенькое.</p><p>Примечание: У Контрола есть брат-близнец</p>
            </blockquote>





	Уловка Контрола номер два

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Treat From Control Number Two](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16417) by zekkass. 



\- Контрол, я немного не уверен, - пробормотал Тони, уставившись на стол Контрола. – Я тебе доверяю, но не думаю, что смогу это сделать. Я не готов к такому.  
  
\- Все в порядке, Тони…, - сказал Контрол, немного разочарованный, но смирившийся. – Я бы хотел, чтобы ты сопровождал меня на приеме у премьер-министра, но я понимаю.  
  
\- Благодарю тебя, Контрол, - сказал Тони и тут же просветлел, - но знаю, чем могу загладить свою вину.  
  
\- Оо? И как же, Тони? – Контрол заметил, как Тони мгновенно вспыхнул и задумался, о чем ему мог поведать его неугомонный братец. Хотя его часто посещали гениальные мысли, к сожалению, он не всегда находил приличный путь изложения их сути.  
  
\- Если ты не возражаешь, Контрол, я бы лучше показал. Не мог бы ты отодвинуться на стуле к стенке.  
  
\- Конечно, Тони. Мне нужно вытянуть ноги?  
  
\- Да, Контрол, этим ты очень мне поможешь, - улыбнулся Тони, запирая дверь офиса Контрола и вставая между его разведенными ногами. Он помог Контролу растегнуть брюки и с удовольствием заметил, что член любовника уже начал твердеть.  
  
\- Контрол, я, кажется, заметил твой интерес к происходящему, - сказал Тони, слегка поддразнивая. Он снова улыбнулся ему, вставая на колени, и лизнул головку. Мягкий стон Контрола был великолепен, подумал Тони и взял член в руку, облизывая и целуя его по всей длине.  
  
\- Ах, Тони…кажется ты…, - Контрол снова застонал, радуясь, что стены его офиса были практически звуконепроницаемыми. Все-таки был существенный плюс в работе на Британскую разведку, подумал он, прежде чем Тони сделал нечто, чего Контрол никогда раньше не испытывал.  
  
Тони погрузил член Контрола в рот и опустил голову, позволяя ему проникнуть восхитительно глубоко в горло.  
  
\- Ох, Тони, это так…, - Контрол не смог закончить мысль, так как Тони обхватил пальцами мошонку и стал ее аккуратно массировать. Контрол сдерживался мгновение, но затем захрипел и уже не мог остановить стоны.  
  
Тони хмыкнул, щелкнув языком по стволу, и Контрол кончил с долгим протяжным стоном, вцепившись пальцами любовнику в волосы. Тони сглотнул, а затем тщательно обтер Контрола носовым платком.  
  
Тони улыбнулся Контролу, радуясь, что его техника доставила радость и, лизнув обмягший член напоследок, застегнул брюки.  
  
\- Ох, _спасибо тебе_ , Тони, - промурлыкал Контрол, - может, ты сделаешь мне это еще разок сегодня ночью.  
  
\- Ну конечно, Контрол! Я буду счастлив продемонстрировать тебе этот фокус, так что ты тоже сможешь сделать такое для меня.  
  
Тони вернулся на свое место по другую сторону стола и взял отчет, предназначенный для Валери.  
  
Но прежде чем Тони вышел за дверь, Контрол сказал ему:  
  
\- Тони, не будешь ли ты так любезен подойти ко мне. У меня к тебе меня маленькая просьба.  
  
Тони кивнул и вернулся к Контролу. Тот нежно подцепил пальцами галстук Тони и потянул его к себе за поцелуем. Теплым и нежным.  
  
Затем Контрол отстранился.  
  
Оба улыбнулись друг другу, прежде чем попрощаться, и Тони вышел.  
  
\- Возможно, мне следует послать братцу открытку с благодарностью…, - промурлыкал Контрол про себя, отмечая это себе в ежедневнике.


End file.
